dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VicGeorge2K9
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, VicGeorge2K9! Thanks for your edit to the Earth-Two page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Brian Kurtz (Talk) 18:18, 14 May 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Great job! Hey, great job with the Last Days of the Justice Society Special Vol 1 1 page! I'm glad to see someone finally had the energy to tackle this keystone issue. Zod approves. --Brian Kurtz 01:04, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Secret Origins Thanks for working on this long-neglected series. I didn't really want to set aside the time to do it myself, but I'm glad to see someone contributing. Thanks for your contributions. Darkseid01 13:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) General Zod Excellent work on Dru-Zod (Pocket Universe), that's needed doing for a long time. It's going to be our next featured article. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've always been curious about that; who decides on FA's around here? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Me. Not because I'm the most important or anything, I'm just the only one who bothers. Ideally the way the system is supposed to work out is, people suggest articles they think are worthy on the Featured Article talk page and then they get reviewed and added on months in advance so the schedule is kept running smoothly. In practice, I tend to be the only person who looks at the thing and I usually frantically remember that we need to assign one for the new month about two or three days beforehand. I am very aware that this is not a good system, and completely open to suggestions. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Earth-3898 The reality depicted in Superman & Batman: Generations was officially designated as Earth-3898 in ''Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths, check for yourself Here. :Marvel and DC editor, 15:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Before you start moving everything yourself, might I suggest bringing it up on the appropriate discussion page? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm from ZP Hey, I've seen you edit over at Zeldapedia, and I just saw you pop up in the cvn feed, and I was like 'he still edits' and then i decided to check out your page, and saw you were from Mass, and I was surprised that there's another person from the east coast, and then i felt like a stalker for sending this message. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι' 18:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's that uncommon. I'm an administrator and I'm from the east coast... actually living in Worcester, MA right now. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Suicide Squad revision Hippolyta does not appear as Wonder Woman in this issue-it was published some years before the retcon that she was the Golden Age Wonder Woman. The version seen here cannot be Hippolyta. Tony ingram 12:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Her appearance in that issue is still considered an error if that is really the pre-Crisis Golden Age Wonder Woman. (VicGeorge2K9 12:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC)) Granted, but this is a database-it should be factually acurate, meaning that if the appearance is a continuity error, it should be inccluded but noted as such. Yes, Diana's appearance would be an error, but it's still more of an error to list it as Hippolyta. Tony ingram 12:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I've asked for some clarification on this point from 'above'. Tony ingram 12:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Helpme I'm kind of new at editing, and I was wondering if you could help me with Countdown Vol 1 42. It was screwed up when I got to the page, and I don't know how to fix it. I can deal with the broken links and minor things, but 7/8's of the first synopsis aren't showing. Do you have any ideas as to why? Ivy12 23:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Your link to Deadshot was missing one [; that screws up the template. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Images A couple of notes about your uploads: * Please fill out the Image template. * Fragments of covers should not be categorized as Comic Cover, but as Comic Single Panel. * Also, artist credits for the cover artist should go with Penciler rather than CoverArtist. If you have any questions, just ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 16:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Mad Mod Here let me fix that for you. I'll admit I was lazy and didn't feel like filling out the fields but since I'm more in the mode now please allow me to fix what you sought fit to undo. :Midoki24 04:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC)